Enemies Everywhere #12
by KaitlynRose
Summary: After NAP and former Secretary Dre fail to capture the seaQuest and Lucas, Bridger is left to wonder just who are the good guys. To protect his new family Bridger must take them into hiding.


I do not own seaQuest or its characters. I am not profiting from this story. I use the year 2004 as   
the year of birth for Lucas.  
  
Enemies Everywhere  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
Lucas stood on the bridge watching everyone work around him. He was actually quite bored since   
there was nothing for him to do at the moment, but Dad had wanted him to spend at least two hours on the   
bridge about five days a week. He said it would be good training for him. Usually he didn't mind, he   
actually enjoyed being in the thick of things, but today it was totally boring.  
  
He saw that even his Dad was bored, sitting in his chair sipping his cup of coffee. Everyone else   
on the bridge had at least trivial tasks to keep them busy, but when everything was quiet like this, he knew   
that his Dad was left with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs.  
  
"Commander, you have the bridge," Nathan finally said. "I think I'll go tackle some of my   
endless paper work."  
  
"Aye, sir," Ford responded.  
  
Nathan walked to the clam doors and saw Lucas practically falling asleep. "Come on kiddo, you   
can help me fill out forms."  
  
"Yippee," Lucas said sarcastically. He picked up Charlie and followed his dad to his quarters.   
  
Nathan sat behind his desk and Lucas had a seat in front of it.  
  
"Here," Nathan said, handing him a stack of papers. "You can start filling out these requisition   
slips. This book contains all the call numbers you'll need. Basically they are the same as the ones from   
last month so just copy them all over and no adding stuff."  
  
"Yes, sir." He set Charlie in the floor and carried the paper work over to his cot and got to work.   
It didn't take long for Charlie to jump up on the bed and lay across the papers on the bed.  
  
"Charlie, I can't write if your sleeping on them," Lucas told the kitten and moved him to the side.   
  
Lucas continued, only to be stopped again when Charlie decided that he wanted to play with Lucas' pencil.   
Lucas set the kitten back in the floor. Charlie wasn't going to be so easily discouraged. He jumped back   
up on the bed and once again laid down on the stack of papers. This time Lucas simply worked around the   
kitten.  
  
Nathan tried to concentrate on his paper work, but he found his attention drawn to the antics of the   
kitten. Charlie followed Lucas everywhere he went, even on to the bridge, even though Commander Ford   
didn't approve, but the cat never really got in the way. Lucas had also been responsible with the kitten,   
making sure to keep the box clean like he promised. If only he could get Lucas to clean his room once in a   
while.  
  
He forced himself to focus on the papers in front of him. He spent the next hour and a half filling   
out forms. So engrossed was he that he jumped when his PAL went off.  
  
"Captain to the bridge," came Ford's voice.   
  
"On my way," Nathan said. He looked at Lucas and saw that he had fallen asleep on his cot,   
pencil in hand, face laying on the papers he was supposed to be filling out. Charlie had climbed up onto   
Lucas' back and had fallen asleep also.  
  
Nathan took the pencil out of his hand so he didn't hurt himself and then left to go to the bridge.  
  
  
  
"What's up Commander?"  
  
"We are receiving a distress call," Ford replied.  
  
"Put in on screen," Nathan said.  
  
Everyone looked at the screen and saw the dirty and tired looking face of a man in his late 40's   
  
"Please, we need help. Our shuttle has crashed and we are losing power. Oxygen is running low."  
  
"I'm Captain Bridger of seaQuest. Give us your coordinates and we'll send out a rescue launch."  
  
"Thank you, I'm not sure where we are. Navigation is out, but we have a homing beacon. Can   
you track it?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. O'Neill get on it."  
  
"Yes, Captain. I've got them sir."  
  
"Lay in a course," Nathan ordered. "How many are on your shuttle and are there wounded?"  
  
"We have ten, and luckily we're all okay, just stressed."  
  
"Just who are you exactly?" Nathan asked, but suddenly the picture went fuzzy and the   
transmission ended.  
  
"What happened?" Nathan asked.  
  
"It looks like they lost power," Tim said. "I've still got a lock on the homing beacon so we can   
still find them."  
  
"It looks like our ETA is fifteen minutes," Ford said.  
  
Nathan pushed a comm. button, "Kris…um, Dr. Levin, get a med team to the launch bay. We   
have a rescue mission about to happen. So far there are no casualties, but better safe than sorry." He had to   
remind himself that Kristin and about fifty of the science team members had left for a medical conference   
yesterday. They was going to be gone for an entire week so that the members with less medical training   
could be refreshed on the basics of emergency medicine so they'd be better able to help Kristin in an   
emergency. The boat was surprisingly quiet with one fourth of the crew missing.  
  
"Sir, a rescue launch is going now to retrieve the people," Ford said.  
  
"Good, Commander you have the bridge while I go to the launch bay and see just who they are   
and what happened," Nathan said. "Crocker," he said into his PAL, "please meet us in the launch bay with   
a security team."  
  
"Aye, Cap," came Crocker's voice.  
  
Nathan walked through the clam doors. As he passed his room he spied a quick glance through   
the small window and saw Lucas still asleep, now on his side curled up with an arm resting over Charlie.   
He was tempted to turn off the light, but he realized that would probably wake him up so he left it on and   
headed for the launch bay.  
  
He passed Ben and Katie in the corridor and said hello to them. They stopped arguing long   
enough to return the greeting and went back to their argument. Nathan had to laugh, for a divorce couple   
they argued as much as a married one. It also didn't escape his attention that the two were always looking   
out for the other.   
  
In the launch bay he found Crocker waiting for him, along with three other security men.  
  
"So what's happening?" Crocker asked.  
  
"Rescue mission," Nathan replied. "A group of about ten."  
  
"Who are they?" Crocker continued. He liked to know just what to expect.  
  
"I don't know. Their sub lost power before all the details could be obtained. I guess we'll find   
out soon enough," Nathan said.  
  
They watched the launch pull into the bay, but before the hatched opened Commander Ford's   
voice came over Nathan's PAL.  
  
"Captain to the Bridge, we have two unidentified subs approaching seaQuest at a high rate of   
speed.  
  
"Stay here," Nathan ordered Crocker and his team as he took off running to the bridge. He made   
record time as he entered the clam doors. "What's happening?" he demanded.  
  
"Captain we are being hailed by the Neptune and the Siren. They have identified themselves as   
NAP subs and are demanding out surrender."  
  
"On screen," Nathan said.  
  
"Hello, Captain Bridger, I am Captain Neason. You will surrender your vessel and prepare to be   
boarded," said the cocky dark haired man in his 30's.   
  
"Are you crazy? This is an act of war. You are in UEO waters and if you do not turn your tin   
cans around we will take necessary measures." Nathan insisted.  
  
"We have you out gunned, Captain," Neason told him.  
  
"You've obviously don't now much about the seaQuest," Nathan said. "I demand you leave these   
waters immediately. Mr. O'Neill, inform UEO of our coordinates now."  
  
"Aye sir," Tim quickly sent a message out telling of their situation. Before he could get a   
response back form the UEO their communications became jammed.  
  
"Sir, I got the message out but I don't know if the UEO got it. They are jamming our   
frequencies."  
  
Nathan was about to respond but turned his attention to the clam doors instead. Everyone was   
stunned when they watched ten armed men enter the bridge. Chief Crocker was being led by them, a large   
bruise on his face.   
  
"Sorry, Cap, they attacked as soon as they opened the hatch."  
  
"Where is the rest of your men," Nathan said, remembering that three others had been there too.  
  
"Dead," Crocker stated.  
  
"Hello, Captain," said the man who had been on screen earlier. As he approached Nathan felt   
there was something familiar about him. "Don't you remember me? I'm hurt, really."  
  
"Hawk?" Nathan said.  
  
"That's General Hawk to you."  
  
"So let me guess, after the UEO threw you out twenty years ago you decided to jump teams?"   
Nathan spat.  
  
"Give the man a cigar. You always were quick to pick things up, Nathan." Hawk turned to a   
young woman with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. "Commander Lewis, please take our prisoners   
to the brig. Except for the Captain that is. Rogers, take the helm and lay in a course for NAP waters."  
  
"Yes, sir," Rogers barked out. He quickly slid in behind the console and began to plot the new   
course.  
  
Nathan watched as his crew was herded off of the bridge at gun point.  
  
"The UEO knows where we are. In a few hours a dozen subs will be here. Do you really want to   
start a war?" Nathan said.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to do," Hawk told him. "It's time the UEO got knocked off it's high   
horse."  
  
"And you think you're the person to do that?" Nathan said.  
  
"Most definitely, especially now that I command the greatest naval vessel ever made," Hawk   
sneered. "Now, Captain, where is that charming son of yours?"  
  
Nathan froze for a moment. Why did Hawk want Lucas? To force him to comply? "Lucas isn't   
here," Nathan said. "He is part of our science team and he went with about fifty other members to a   
medical conference."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Hawk said.  
  
"Tap into the UEO's system, I'm sure you can, you'll see that over a third of the science team is   
there."  
  
"Damn, looks like we'll have to snatch him from there," Rogers said, as she reentered the bridge.  
  
"Why do you want Lucas?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He's the key to our plan," Hawk said. He tried to read Nathan's body language. He could tell   
that Bridger was putting on a cool façade, but he still wasn't convinced that the boy was off the boat.  
  
"Erics, I need you to pull up the roaster. Locate where Lucas Bridger's room is and have someone   
go search there."  
  
"Aye, sir," Erics replied.  
  
Commander Lewis walked back onto the bridge. "Prisoners are secured in the brig."  
  
"Good, did any of our people come across the boy?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Negative," she replied. "No one has seen him."  
  
"Well, Captain Bridger, we need to go make a phone call. It's time to have my partner in this little   
venture arrive. What do you say we go to your quarters."  
  
"There is a vid-phone closer in the wardroom," Nathan offered. He had to keep Hawk out of his   
room and far away from Lucas.  
  
Hawk wondered why Nathan was being cooperative. He suddenly had an idea where the boy was.   
Of course, he was in dear old dad's room.  
  
"No, I think we'll make the call from your room. Let's go," Hawk ordered, pointing his gun at   
Nathan. "Commander Lewis, you have the bridge until I return."  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
Nathan began to walk slowly to his quarters. He had to do something. He saw that only Hawk   
was coming with him. That was good. He could use that to his advantage. He opened the door to his room   
and entered. As soon as he was through the door he turned and grabbed for the gun.  
  
Hawk was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly. He punched Nathan across the face.   
  
Nathan stumbled, but he kept his grip on the gun. Nathan kicked Hawk in his knee. The man cried out in   
pain, but then lifted a knee and rammed it into Nathan's gut.  
  
Lucas had been sleeping peacefully, but the two men struggling woke him instantly. "Dad," he   
said, as he moved to help his father.  
  
"Lucas, stay back," Nathan yelled through clenched teeth. He punched Hawk in the face. Hawk   
staggered back and released his hold on the gun, but it also popped out of Nathan's hands too and went   
sliding across the floor. Nathan dove for the gun but Hawk was on top of him pulling him back.   
  
Lucas saw his opportunity. He ran past them to grab the gun, but a hand around his ankle made   
him fall to the floor.   
  
"Stop!" Hawk said.  
  
Lucas looked back to see that Hawk was laying on top of Nathan, pulling his head back with one   
hand gripped in his hair, and pressing a knife against his Dad's throat with his other hand. Lucas froze. He   
didn't know what to do.  
  
Nathan wanted to tell Lucas to grab the gun anyway, but he knew that if Hawk slit his throat he   
wouldn't be able to protect the boy, and the boat was still filled with hijackers.  
  
Hawk slowly stood up, pulling Nathan with him. Lucas moved back as Hawk made his way to the   
gun, still holding the knife to Nathan's throat.  
  
"Lucas, run, get out of here!" Nathan ordered.  
  
"You move and I'll slice his throat," Hawk stated. He shoved Nathan to the floor next to the boy   
and he picked up his gun.  
  
Nathan quickly slid next to Lucas, shielding the boy's body with his own.  
  
"Well, I take it he didn't go to the conference after all," Hawk said. "I don't like to be lied to."   
He walked up to Nathan, pointing the gun right at his head. Nathan didn't even flinch, but stared right into   
the barrel.   
  
"No! please!" Lucas begged, clutching at the back of his dad's shirt. Oh god, he didn't want his   
Dad to die. He needed him to bad to lose him. Just then Charlie walked out form under Lucas' cot and   
moved next to him. Lucas tried to push the kitten away, but Charlie wanted to play and simply batted at his   
hand.  
  
Lucas watched in horror as a sick smile crossed his face and Hawk aimed his gun and fired at the   
kitten. The impact of the bullet sent the kitten flying across the room.  
  
"NO!" Lucas cried. He buried his head into Nathan's shoulder blade and forced himself not to   
cry. He wanted to be strong for his dad. He refused to look at the dead kitten. He felt his Dad reached a   
hand behind him to try and comfort him.  
  
"Now, Captain," Hawk said, "no more lies." He stepped over to the vid-phone and made his call.   
  
"Send her over," Hawk said to a woman's face in the vid-phone. He didn't wait for a response but just   
clicked off the phone.  
  
___________________  
  
  
Ben and Katie watched from the air vent as the crew was taken hostage.  
  
"Ben we have to do something," Katie hissed.  
  
"Yes, and right now that something is to avoid being captured. If we end up prisoners then we   
will be just as helpless as everyone else."  
  
"But we can't just hide here and do nothing."  
  
"Katie, I'm not saying we do nothing, but going out there with out a plan will get us killed.   
Remember, this isn't my first hostage situation. I used these ducts once before and that turned out alright."   
Ben watched Katie, waiting for a reply, but she just kept quiet. He could see her inner turmoil. She hated   
losing control. She hated feeling helpless even more.  
  
"Come on, Katie, let's crawl to the bridge and find out what's going on. There is a vent we can   
listen through right by the moon pool."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Lead the way."  
  
___________________________  
  
  
"You two, up," Hawk ordered. "Back to the bridge, now."  
  
Nathan stood up and offered Lucas a hand. The boy was shaking but managed to hold it together.   
He placed a protective arm around him and led him to the bridge.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Lucas whispered so softly that Nathan almost didn't hear him.  
  
"It looks like we're being hijacked," Nathan replied.  
  
"Shut up," Hawk said and gave them a shove.  
  
"Send Lucas to the brig with the others," Nathan said.  
  
"No, I want to stay with you," Lucas insisted, clutching once again at Nathan's shirt.  
  
"Lucas," Nathan said, shaking his head.  
  
"Shut up," Hawk said again.  
  
"There's no reason for him to be on the bridge," Nathan said again. He wanted Lucas in the brig   
where he knew he'd be relatively safe. The others would protect him.  
  
"He stays with us," Hawk replied.  
  
They entered the bridge and Nathan saw the look on Commander Lewis' face when she saw   
Lucas. It almost looked like she had been hoping that Lucas had avoided being captured. Nathan pulled   
Lucas with him to stand by the railing. Lucas had a strange sense of deja vu as he watched the armed men   
walk around the bridge.  
  
The clam doors opened and a older blond woman walked in. Everyone recognized her in an   
instant.  
  
"Secretary Dre?" Lucas exclaimed.  
  
"Former Secretary Dre," Nathan corrected.  
  
"Well, hello to you to, Captain. Oh, and congratulations. I heard that you adopted Lucas. I'm   
glad that he's had such a positive role model in his life."  
  
"Yes, you were so concerned about his well being that you tried to kill him," Nathan said.  
  
"Oh, don't take it personal. I was taking orders from NAP," she said.   
  
"What?" Nathan said, obviously confused.  
  
"NAP had ordered Lucas' death."  
  
"Why would NAP care about a child?" Nathan said, ignoring the look Lucas gave him for calling   
him a child.  
  
"You see, there are a lot of people who are afraid of your son. He has such potential, ya know. It   
would probably surprise you a great deal to know what even the UEO has in store for the boy. It was no   
accident that he ended up on your boat. It had been so easy for the powers that be to convince Dr.   
Wolenczak to dump his son here, not that it took a lot of convincing, mind you." Dre smiled as she took in   
the shocked look on Lucas' face.  
  
"I was put here on purpose?" Lucas asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. If it weren't for the fact that you're father now is the great Captain Bridger, I'm sure that by   
now Section Seven would have already have taken you. But it would be very difficult to explain   
kidnapping the son of the UEO's greatest ship's Captain. So you see Lucas, you have enemies everywhere,   
you just don't know it."  
  
"So, what now?" Lucas asked. "You decided to come back and kill me personally?"  
  
"Lucas, be quiet," Nathan ordered, once again putting himself between the boy and their captors.   
  
"Oh, no, don't worry, Lucas. No one is going to kill you," Dre said happily. "No, NAP has   
decided that they'd rather have you than kill you."  
  
"I'm not going to work for you," Lucas spat.  
  
"Oh, yes you will. A little torture, a lot of drugs, some brainwashing, you'll do just about   
anything we tell you to do. And if that doesn't work, we always can use your dad to help persuade you,   
right Nathan," Dre said.  
  
Nathan didn't reply, he just stared at her, not believing that this woman had actually been the head   
of the UEO.  
  
"You see Lucas, you've invented a few toys that caught out interest. First is your vocorder. We   
need you to train a group of dolphins using your device. Most underwater security programs are   
programmed to ignore sea life, only firing on man made objects. Dolphins can go just about anywhere they   
want to, and they can also be trained to plant bombs in various locations. Plus, we want the schematics to   
your Stinger. That's a marvelous little ship you built. It's faster than anything we have. The only thing   
missing from it is weapons. NAP wants to have an entire fleet of Stingers, all fully armed."  
  
"You want to turn everything I've ever done into weapons, so you can kill people," Lucas said,   
disgust apparent in his voice.  
  
"In a word, yes," Dre confirmed.   
  
"I won't do it," Lucas whispered, shaking his head.  
  
Nathan didn't even have the chance to react before Hawk stepped over to them and pushed him   
out of the way. Hawk grabbed Lucas by the throat with both hands and began to squeeze, almost lifting   
Lucas off the floor. Lucas dug his fingers at the man's hands but he couldn't pry them away.   
  
Nathan was about to stand up to help Lucas when he felt the tip of a rifle touch his chest. He   
looked up to see the man called Roger standing over him, daring him to move.   
  
"You will do it," Hawk told Lucas. "You will do everything we tell you to or else we will kill   
you, but not before we kill the dear Captain first. Do you understand?"  
  
Lucas tried to open his mouth to talk, but it was hopeless. His lungs were crying out for air and he   
was starting to feel woozy. Hawk squeezed his hands even tighter around Lucas' throat and just when he   
thought he was going to pass out Hawk released him. He crumpled to the floor, drawing in harsh ragged   
breaths.   
  
Nathan was finally allowed to move and he slid over next to Lucas and pulled the boy close as he   
coughed violently and continued to breath deeply. Lucas managed to lift his head and he felt his dad pull   
him into a tight embrace. Lucas rested his head on Nathan's chest, just focusing on breathing for a   
moment.  
  
"You okay?" Nathan asked him.  
  
Lucas just nodded his head yes, he didn't trust his voice to speak. His throat hurt so much he   
wasn't sure if he could speak.  
  
"This is what you want Andrea?" Nathan said to Dre. "To work for people who shoot kittens and   
assault children."  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconveniences, but I'm afraid it's necessary," Dre replied.  
  
"INCONVENIENCES! You call being strangled an inconvenience?!" Anger all but oozed from   
Nathan and he had to force himself to calm down before he said or did something that got them killed.  
  
"If the boy will simply cooperate once we get to NAP waters then there won't be a need for   
further incidents. You'll have to forgive Liam, he can get a bit carried away sometimes." Dre turned to   
face Hawk, "You best tie the boy up," she told him, "if he were to get to one of the terminals he'd be able   
to disable the ship in a matter of seconds. Especially since I know he's probably got all the codes in that   
head of his. I'm sure he's hacked them by now," she said looking Lucas in the eyes. "I bet he knows all   
kinds of things he shouldn't," Dre added.  
  
"Well, once we get back to headquarters we can interrogate him fully, along with the Captain,"   
Hawk sneered. "Rogers, handcuff the boy."  
  
"Yes, sir," Rogers said. He walked over to Lucas and pulled him away from Nathan and dragged   
him to the captain's chair where he cuffed Lucas' right hand to the arm of the chair.   
  
"Contact the Siren," Hawk told Erics. Erics quickly punched some buttons.  
  
Everyone watched as Captain Neason's face appeared on the screen again. "Well, it's about   
time," the Captain said to Hawk. "Did everything go as planned?"  
  
"You forget your rank Captain," Hawk told Neason. "Yes, everything went as planned. We   
possess seaQuest and it's crew."  
  
"I see you have the boy in custody too," Neason said, looking at Lucas.  
  
"Yes, everything is going perfect."  
  
"Good, we should be entering NAP waters in about five hours. There we will rendezvous with our   
escort."  
  
"Fine, I will talk with you later. Just keep an eye out for the UEO. Five hours is still a long time   
to be in enemy waters," Hawk said.  
  
"Yes, General."  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
Katie and Ben heard the entire story from the grate next to the moon pool. At one point Katie had   
had to hold Ben back when Hawk grabbed Lucas by the throat. They quietly moved away from the grate   
and further into the access tube where they could talk.  
  
"Ben, we have to stop this boat. We can't let them get us to enemy waters."  
  
"We also have to do something to help Bridger and Lucas. From what I've seen, that General   
Hawk wouldn't hesitate to kill them."  
  
"I think the Captain is the one in the most danger," Katie said. "You heard Dre, NAP wants Lucas   
to much to kill him."  
  
"We can't let those bastards get their hands on him. You know what they'll do to him, to make   
him cooperate," Ben said.  
  
"We need to get our people out of the brig. There's no way the two of us can take on everyone by   
ourselves," Katie said.  
  
"That makes sense. I'm going to guess that they wouldn't have more than just a couple of guards   
watching the people in the brig since they're in cells. Most of their guards would be in the corridors   
keeping an eye on the people confined to their quarters."  
  
"You're probably right," Katie agreed. "I say we find some weapons and then make our way there   
and see what we're up against."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
________________________________  
  
  
Lucas sat quietly on the bridge just watching everything going on around him. He wanted to do   
something but he didn't know what. He could get out of the cuffs, but he doubted if he'd get to a terminal   
before they recaptured him again. He looked at his Dad and saw that he was also plotting in that head of   
his. They made eye contact for a moment and Nathan gave him a look that said don't do anything. For the   
moment there was nothing Lucas could do so he just nodded.   
  
He lifted his left hand and gently touched his throat. He flinched at his own touch. His throat was   
so raw. He startled when someone handed him something.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll help," Commander Lewis told him gently.  
  
"Th-Thank you," Lucas rasped out and took the glass of water. He drank it down and then   
returned the glass to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Lewis, get away from him," Dre ordered.  
  
"I don't take orders from you," Lewis told her. Lewis had always hated Dre. She knew Hawk had   
to pretend to love her to get the needed information from her, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She also   
did not believe in hurting children. What they were doing to the boy was wrong.  
  
Dre just glared at the younger woman. She had never liked Lewis. She knew that Lewis was in   
love with Hawk, but Hawk was hers and she wasn't about to give him up.  
  
"Both of you stop it," Hawk said, shaking his head.   
  
Nathan watched the little melodrama unfold. He noticed the glance that Hawk and Lewis shared,   
and he a knowing smile crept across his face. Andrea may be in love with Hawk, but Hawk and Lewis   
were in love with each other. He figured Hawk was just stringing Dre along, using her for information. He   
stored that bit of information away, he might be able to use that when the time was right.  
  
"We've got company," Roger said. "A UEO sub is approaching us from the front. They are on an   
intercept course."  
  
"We are being hailed," Erics said.   
  
"Put in on screen," Hawk said.  
  
Nathan recognized Captain Lorna Mitchell staring at them.  
  
"I am Captain Mitchell, you are being ordered to stand down. Your presence and your acts of   
aggression are considered an act of war. Stand down or you will be fired upon."  
  
"Captain Mitchell, you do realized that it three to one. With all due respect we'll blow you out of   
the water."  
  
"Wait," Roger said. "A second UEO sub is approaching off the starboard side."   
  
"No matter," Hawk said. "It's still three to two, and we have seaQuest."  
  
"You may possess seaQuest, but you will find that you have no weapons," Captain Mitchell said.  
  
"She's right," Roger said. "All weapons are off line."  
  
"What! How!" Hawk demanded.  
  
"The UEO has access codes to all ships. In an emergency they can use those codes to shut down   
the system from any computer anywhere," Dre told him.  
  
"You are ordered to stand down, now," Captain Mitchell told him again.  
  
"Go to hell," Hawk told her. He reached over and broke the connection. "Contact the Siren and   
the Neptune, tell them to attack."  
  
"Yes sir," Eric replied.  
  
"You, I want the over ride codes right now," Hawk yelled at Bridger.  
  
"No," Bridger said.  
  
Hawk leveled his pistol at Nathan's chest. "Give me the codes or you're dead."  
  
"Go ahead," Nathan said. "But I won't give you the codes." Nathan watched as Hawk stepped   
back several steps and then pointed the gun at Lucas. He tried not to let his fear show.  
  
"Give me the codes, or your son dies," Hawk said.  
  
"We both know that Lucas is far to important to you alive. If you kill him you won't be getting all   
those new fancy weapons you want him to build."  
  
Hawk didn't get the chance to respond as suddenly the ship rocked back and forth as the shock   
waves hit them. The other subs had engaged in battle and were firing at each other.  
  
"Report," Hawk ordered.  
  
"Our ships fired, the UEO launched counter measures, all subs are still present and accounted for.   
Wait, Captain Mitchell's ship is turning to fire again. I've got four torpedoes heading straight for the   
Neptune. Neptune is firing counter measures," Eric yelled.  
  
"Time till impact?" Dre said.  
  
"Five, four, three, two,…"  
  
Again the seaQuest shook violently. These shock waves were much stronger than the last.   
Something bigger than just torpedoes had exploded. All hands on the bridge hit the floor. Lucas was   
thrown from the captain's chair and he cried out when the handcuffs damn near ripped his arm out of its   
socket. People were scrambling to get back to their posts. Lucas just stayed in the floor, figuring it was the   
best place for him.   
  
"General, the Neptune has been destroyed," Eric informed them. "Both UEO subs are turning to   
confront the Siren."  
  
"Damn it!" Hawk yelled. He turned to face Nathan. "I want those damn codes and I want them   
now!"  
  
"Not a chance!" Nathan told him.  
  
"I swear I'll kill you," Hawk said, again pointing his gun at Bridger.  
  
"Go ahead. Once the Siren has been destroyed do you think that the UEO will let you take the   
seaQuest into enemy waters. We both know they are going to sink us. They may try to negotiate a   
surrender, but when that fails they will blow this ship to kingdom come before they'll let you have it. Face   
it, we're all going to die together," Nathan said, "we'll all go down in a blaze of glory as they say."  
  
Lucas sat in the floor and looked at his father. His Dad looked down right smug. Lucas couldn't   
believe how calm his Dad was.   
  
Hawk stared at Nathan for a moment longer and then ordered Roger to resume coarse, full speed.  
  
"Sir, we're going to cut and run?" Roger said.  
  
"Yes," Hawk said. "NAP needs this ship. We help no one if we get blown up."  
  
"This is insane," Commander Lewis said. "We still have almost four hours to get into NAP waters   
and we have no weapon and we've lost our support ships. We're sitting ducks."  
  
"Don't worry Helen," Hawk said. "The UEO doesn't want to sink this ship, at least not right   
away. They want to keep it intact as much as we do."  
  
Nathan watched as Dre looked at Hawk. His calling his commander by her first name obviously   
didn't go unnoticed by her. Just then the seaQuest was once again shook violently as another shock wave   
hit the boat. This time the seaQuest listed far to the side, sending people flying into the walls and consoles.   
Nathan hit the floor hard and grunted as his hip rammed into a chair.  
  
Lucas found himself again being thrown even though he tried to hold on desperately. He cried out   
as this time he felt his arm give out. Pain ripped through his dislocated shoulder. He crawled back to the   
chair trying to release the tension on his shoulder. He looked at his wrist and saw that it was bleeding   
badly from where the handcuffs had cut into his flesh.   
  
Several work stations started shooting sparks and several panels fell from the ceiling. A guard   
cried out as a large panel of metal fell on top of him and killed him when it almost cut him in two. A small   
fire was burning by the clam doors.  
  
Finally the seaQuest came to rest once again. Lucas just lay on the floor, he was in to much pain   
to do much else.  
  
Lewis and Roger both grabbed fire extinguishers and together put out the fire.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Dre asked as she sat up slowly.  
  
"I'm assuming that was the Siren going out in a blaze of glory," Hawk retorted.  
  
"You're right," Roger said, finally getting back behind his console.. "The Siren is gone. The two   
UEO vessels are in pursuit."  
  
"Let them follow us. We're still faster than they are," Dre said.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Nathan said. "We took heavy damage from that last explosion."  
  
"He's right," Erics said. "Propulsion is down by forty percent. There's a hull breach on D deck.   
I'm sealing the water tight doors now. It looks like only minimal flooding."  
  
"Have our men get the seaQuest maintenance crew on the problems right now. We need to get   
propulsion back up to a hundred percent as soon as possible."  
  
Nathan had been to busy trying to figure out the damage to the ship to pay any attention to Lucas,   
but now that all the problems were being addressed he finally saw Lucas lying in the floor. He quickly   
moved next to his son and got down in the floor next to him.  
  
"Lucas, are you alright?"  
  
"No," he groaned. "I think my shoulder is dislocated." Nathan tried to sit him up but with his   
hand still handcuffed to the chair he couldn't keep his arm still and he cried out in pain. "Stop," Lucas   
begged, "just leave me be."  
  
"We have to get your arm set," Nathan said. He looked to Hawk, "I need these cuffs off."  
  
"I need the codes," Hawk replied with a grin.  
  
"Damn," Nathan said under his breath. "Lucas, I'm going to sit you in the chair, this way your   
arm can be down instead of up in the air like it is now."  
  
"No," Lucas whispered.  
  
"I have to," Nathan said. He knew that if he moved Lucas slow it would just drag out his pain, so   
he hoisted Lucas up as quickly as he could, and guided him into the chair. Lucas yelled out in pain again.  
  
"It's all done," Nathan said, looking at Lucas, his face twisted in pain. Nathan saw all the blood   
on Lucas' wrist and he quickly pulled off his shirt and ripped off a piece of it. He wrapped it around   
Lucas' wrist to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"How is he?" Lewis asked.  
  
"He needs to see a doctor," Nathan replied.  
  
"General," Lewis said. "How about we get the doctor to come to the bridge and treat him?"  
  
"No," Hawk said.  
  
"Liam," Lewis said, "we should have him treated, at least the wrist that is. We need him. He's   
useless if he bleeds to death."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Hawk yelled at her. "I don't see why this kid is so special! So he's   
smart. Was his life worth losing two subs and their crews?"  
  
"We didn't come here just for him. We came for the seaQuest, which we still possess, by the way.   
He's just a bonus," Dre said. "Once he alters his schematics and we construct an entire fleet of Stingers it   
will help shift the balance of power."  
  
"The way they talk about me, its…I…I'm nothing but a piece of equipment to them," Lucas   
whispered to his Dad.  
  
"We are going to get out of this," Nathan told him. He placed his hand on Lucas' cheek and   
forced him to look him in the eyes. "Just hang in there, okay."  
  
"Okay," Lucas replied. "Dad, do you think it's true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Nathan asked him.  
  
"What Dre said about the UEO and Section Seven having plans for me. That they want me almost   
as bad as NAP does."  
  
Nathan didn't know what to say to him. As much as he wanted to believe that Dre had said that   
just to rattle their nerves, he suspected that there was a bit of truth to what she said. He would never let   
anyone take Lucas away from him though, never. "Lucas, I'm not going to let anyone get their hands on   
you, do you understand. No one is going to separate us, ever. I promise."  
  
Lucas nodded, but he didn't fail to notice that his Dad didn't answer the question. Figuring that   
now wasn't the time to start acting like a baby he decided to let it go. If they didn't find a way to stop this   
madness they would be in the hands of NAP in a matter of hours, and then nothing else would matter   
anyway. He knew full well just what would happen to him and his Dad if that happened. He had heard   
tales of the torture and interrogation methods used by them.  
  
"Here," Lewis said. She handed Nathan the first aid kit that had been attacked to the wall.  
  
Nathan looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She nodded and walked away. Nathan and Lucas could both see that she was uncomfortable being   
here.  
  
"I think we might just have an ally," Nathan whispered to Lucas. He removed the make shift   
bandage that was now soaked with blood. He applied a good amount of antibiotic ointment to the deep cut   
and then quickly began to wrap it with gauze. "I'm going to wrap this a little tight. The pressure will help   
to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Okay," Lucas hissed as the pressure brought on a new wave of pain.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
Ben and Katie were in the duct that ran right over the brig. They had made it just in time, for the   
access tube behind them collapsed during the explosions. They couldn't go back now even if they wanted   
to. Just as they had predicted, there was only three guards watching the prisoners. On their way there they   
had stopped at the weapons locker and grabbed several stunners.  
  
"With the two sitting at the table we can shoot them from right here," Katie said.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have to get the other guy, and there's no way to nail him from this angle."  
  
"So one of us has to drop down and do it."  
  
"Yeah, and we have to get him before he has a chance to call in reinforcements, or we're dead,"   
Ben added.  
  
"So, maybe we should drop down before we take out the two sitting at the table."  
  
"Actually, that's perfect," Ben agreed. "I'll go threw the grate and immediately fire on the one to   
the side, you take out the two at the table even before I hit the floor."  
  
"That's a good idea," Katie smiled, remembering just why it was that Ben had graduated top of his   
class. "On the count of three. Ready, one, two, three."  
  
Ben dropped through the grate just as planned. While still in motion he fired on the lone guard.   
He heard Katie's two shots and turned to see the two guards crumpled on the floor.  
  
"Ben!" Ford exclaimed.  
  
"Bet you're glad to see me," Ben teased. He reached up and helped Katie down from the duct,   
then they quickly opened the cells and released their crew. They saw that many of them were bruised and   
bleeding from being tossed around so harshly.  
  
"What's going on?" Ford asked them.  
  
"A General Hawk and Former Secretary Dre are on the bridge. They've got the Captain and   
Lucas there. We are on a course for NAP waters. This whole thing was a plan to steal the ship and take   
Lucas," Katie said.  
  
"Take Lucas?!" Ford said.  
  
"Apparently Dre and NAP want him so they can force him to design weapons for them. They said   
something about a fleet of Stingers fully armed," Ben said.  
  
"What was all the explosions? It felt like we were being fired on," Miguel said.  
  
"Apparently a couple of UEO subs are out there. They took out the Siren and the Neptune. What   
you felt was the shock waves when they blew," Katie replied.  
  
"So all we have to deal with is the terrorists on board?" Ford asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I think we should do it quick, cause the UEO will sink us before they let us leave UEO   
waters," Ben said, urgency in his voice.  
  
"Yes, they will," Ford agreed. "It's standard practice. We need weapons and we need to get to   
the bridge."  
  
"We've got a few weapons here," Katie said, plus the three that they were carrying."  
  
"Okay, set weapons to stun. Let's get those three in a cell. What's happening with the rest of the   
crew?"  
  
"They are all in their quarters," Katie said. "The corridors have guards in them patrolling."  
  
"I say we go in two teams," Crocker said. "We have a better chance of getting to the bridge that   
way."  
  
"I agree," Ford said. "let's go."  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
"General, the UEO vessels are still in pursuing us," Roger said, "and they are gaining. The   
maintenance crews report that they can't fix the problems, that seaQuest is going to have to be dry docked."  
  
"We need those codes," Dre said.  
  
Hawk thought for a moment. He knew that Bridger wouldn't give up the codes. The man didn't   
care if he died. There was a reason for why he was captain of the seaQuest. It was because he was the   
best. Suddenly he remembered the boy. Of course. The whole reason he was handcuffed was because he   
knew the codes and knew how to operate the ship almost single handedly. A sinister grin crossed his face.   
  
He walked over to the boy. "Move away," he told Nathan.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nathan demanded.  
  
"Just move away," Hawk said, pointing his gun at him. Nathan stood his ground protectively in   
front of Lucas.  
  
"Captain, just because it's not an opportune time to kill you doesn't mean that I wouldn't hesitate   
to shoot you in the leg or somewhere non lethal."  
  
"Dad, don't," Lucas said, pushing him weakly away.  
  
Hawk watched Bridger back up reluctantly. He took out the key to the handcuffs and released the   
boy. The kid instantly clutched his injured arm to himself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dre asked.  
  
"I'm going to get the codes to the weapons," Hawk replied. Lucas looked fearfully at his dad. He   
knew this wasn't going to be good. Hawk grabbed Lucas by his good arm and dragged him along.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nathan demanded. He moved to intervene but Erics slammed his rifle into   
Nathan's back. Nathan fell to his knees from the blow.  
  
"Dad!" Lucas yelled, struggling to pull out of Hawk's grasp.  
  
"You wouldn't cooperate," Hawk told Nathan, "so you leave me no choice but to take drastic   
measures.  
  
"Liam, he's just a child," Lewis said.   
  
"Liam, you can't hurt him," Dre said. "We need him."  
  
"You know what? I am sick of you," Hawk told Dre. "We need this boy about as much as we   
need you."   
  
Dre looked confused. Hawk just glared at her.  
  
"Do you really think I loved you?" Hawk said. "If you do, then you are a fool. I used you for   
every piece of information I could get out of you."  
  
"You bastard," Dre spat.  
  
He raised his gun and fired a bullet into her head. Lucas watched as the back of her skull opened   
up and gore went flying everywhere. Dre's body seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion. Lucas   
immediately doubled over and threw up. Even when his stomach was empty of all its contents his body   
continued to retch. Hawk clenched his arm again and dragged him out of the bridge.   
  
"Lucas!" Nathan called, only to receive a blow to his sore hip by Erics again.  
  
"Enough," Lewis told Erics. She had also been shocked by what Hawk had done to Dre. She had   
never liked the woman, but she never thought that Hawk would put a bullet in her brain. She paced back   
and forth, she knew that Hawk was about to torture the child. She felt her anger course through her. Damn   
him, she thought, and damn Captain Bridger too.  
  
"Give me the codes," Lewis yelled.  
  
"I can't," Nathan replied.  
  
"Don't you understand what is about to happen to your son. Hawk is going to torture him to get   
the codes out of him. How can you let that happen? What kind of a father are you?"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Nathan yelled back. "I want to protect Lucas. I'd give up my life to   
help him, but if Hawk gets those codes then he is going to attack those boats and then we'll be heading for   
NAP waters. Just what do you think NAP will do to Lucas? They will spend years torturing him, drugging   
him, threatening him. It almost might be better if the seaQuest IS blown out of the water than to let them   
get their hands on him!"  
  
Lewis went back to pacing back and forth. She knew Bridger was right. She didn't know why she   
cared so much about what happened to the child. That wasn't true, though, was it. She knew. It was her   
brother all over again. She had been ten when NAP soldiers broke into her house to take her brother. She   
had to watch as both her mother and father were shot down as they tried to resist. Then her brother was   
taken to a science compound and she had never seen him again. The Soldiers had taken her to a training   
facility were at the age of ten she began her career as a soldier for the NAP. For years she had hated them,   
following orders only because she hadn't wanted to die, but as time passed she accepted her lot in life.   
Then she meet Hawk four years ago and fell in love. Hawk could be cruel sometimes, but she knew he   
loved her. God, she just didn't know what to do.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was terrified. Hawk dragged him to his Dad's quarters and then threw him on to the floor.   
He closed the door behind them. Lucas clutched his injured arm to his side and tried to back away using   
his other one.  
  
"I want those codes," Hawk said.  
  
"I don't have the codes. Do you think the UEO is going to let a fifteen year old have the override   
codes to nuclear war heads?" Lucas said.  
  
"Cut the shit," Hawk said. "I know you know them."  
  
"No, I don't," Lucas insisted. He watched as Hawk walked back to the door. He stepped into the   
hallway and spoke to a guard who was patrolling. Lucas couldn't hear what was being said. Then Hawk   
stepped back in to the room.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You'll see in a minute," Hawk replied. Then a guard stepped into the room. He was carrying   
rope and a riding crop. Suddenly Lucas knew exactly what was going to happen and he felt sick.  
  
"Tie him to the cot," Hawk said.  
  
"No," Lucas said. He stood up and tried to make a run for it but a second guard entered the room   
and the two grabbed him and dragged him kicking and yelling over to his cot. "NO. Don't do this. I don't   
know the codes. I swear."  
  
"If you'll just tell me now this won't happen. I don't want to hurt you boy, but if you won't   
cooperate then you leave me no choice," Hawk told him. Lucas looked at him and saw the smile on the   
man's face.  
  
The two men forced him down on his stomach onto the cot. One pinned him down as the other   
grabbed his hands and tied them to the legs of the bed. Lucas bucked underneath the man when the guard   
jerked his bad arm and tied it down. "Please, don't," Lucas begged.  
  
He lifted his head and saw that the guard was moving to bind his feet. Each leg was tied to a post.   
Finally the man on top of him got off. Lucas pulled at the ropes but they weren't moving. He jumped   
when he heard the familiar sound of a switch blade click. He quickly looked and saw that Hawk was   
holding the knife he had used on his Dad.   
  
Hawk slowly approached him and Lucas tried desperately to pull away. Lucas gasped when Hawk   
grabbed his shirt. He heard the knife slice through the fabric. In a few seconds the whole length of his   
shirt had been cut open, exposing Lucas' bare back.  
  
Lucas made his hands into fists as he prepared for the first strike. He didn't have to wait long.   
The lash made contact with his skin making a sickening sound. Lucas jerked from the pain but he clenched   
his mouth closed. He didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
"Tell me the codes," Hawk said.  
  
"No," Lucas replied.  
  
"Fine."  
  
SMACK  
  
Again Lucas bit back his scream. He breathed heavily into the thin mattress under him. When   
Hawk realized that Lucas wasn't going to say anything his raised the lash again.  
  
SMACK  
  
This time Lucas let out a small groan. God it hurt. He felt the tears begin to fall down his face.  
  
SMACK  
  
"AHH!" Lucas gasped. He pulled at the ropes only to gasp again by the pain in his dislocated   
shoulder.  
  
"Tell me the codes and all this will stop. You can go back to you Dad and relax."  
  
'Dad' Lucas thought. His Dad would never tell them. He wouldn't tell. He'd make Dad proud of   
him.  
  
"Tell me the codes and the pain will stop."  
  
"No," Lucas whispered.  
  
SMACK  
  
SMACK  
  
SMACK  
  
Lucas began to sob. He prayed that Hawk would get tired of this. He prayed that the man had   
even an ounce of compassion in him somewhere, but somehow Lucas doubted that was going to happen.  
  
SMACK  
  
SMACK  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
Ford, Crocker, Ben, and Shan made their way through the corridor. They had already captured six   
guards. They told the science people to stay in their quarters as they passed. They didn't need to have to   
worry about rescuing them. It would be easier if they just stayed out of their way.   
  
Ford wondered how Katie's team was doing on the deck above the. He hoped that things were   
going just as well.   
  
______________________________________  
  
  
Lewis was still pacing. Nathan was staring a whole into her and it was starting to drive her mad.   
Lucas had been gone now for almost ten minutes.  
  
"Stop looking at me," Lewis hissed at Nathan.  
  
"What's the matter? Conscience bothering you by any chance?" Nathan asked. "Maybe the UEO   
isn't perfect, but last I checked we didn't torture children."  
  
"Shut up!" Lewis yelled.  
  
"Want me to take care of him?" Erics asked.  
  
"Get back to your station," Lewis yelled. "That's an order."  
  
"Please, he's fifteen. He doesn't deserve this," Nathan said, practically begging. Lewis looked   
him in the eyes.   
  
Nathan could see the conflict in them. He knew this was tearing her up inside. Suddenly he saw   
her draw her weapon. God, she was going to kill him. He had pushed her too hard. He prepared for the   
pain, but it didn't come. Instead she turned her gun and shot Erics. Rogers grabbed for his gun, but Lewis   
was ready. She put two bullets in his chest.  
  
Nathan didn't move. He still didn't know what her intentions were. She grabbed Erics weapon   
and handed it to him.  
  
"Go save your son," she told him.  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said. He headed for the clam doors but stopped when he heard another gun   
shot. He turned back to Lewis lying on the floor, blood pouring from her head. He hadn't expected that,   
and he wanted to mourn for her, but not now. Now he had to save Lucas.  
  
He ran into the corridor expecting to see guards but no one was in sight. He went down further,   
moving slowly in case he ran into anyone. Then his heart froze in his chest. He could hear Lucas   
screaming. Throwing caution to the wind he took off running. When he came to his quarters he saw the   
door had been left open. He set the rifle to stun and stepped inside. He saw that the two guards had their   
backs to him, and Hawk was too engrossed in whipping Lucas to notice his presence. He didn't say a   
word, he simply lifted the weapon and fired. He took out the two guards in two seconds. They were down   
before they even knew what hit them.  
  
Hawk looked up to see Nathan. He could see the man was furious. He hoped he could keep   
Bridger busy, talk to him, distract him, then maybe he could call for reinforcements.  
  
"So, I see you managed to get off the bridge. Glad you could join the party."  
  
Nathan looked at him. Then he looked at Lucas, laying face down, tied to his bed. His back was   
covered in blood, and his hair was soaked in sweat. The boy slowly turned his head to look at him. Nathan   
could see the relief in Lucas' tortured gaze. Then Nathan turned his attention back to Hawk. Hawk was   
waiting for him to say something, anything, but Nathan wasn't in the mood to play this bastards games any   
longer. He aimed the weapon and fired. Hawk slumped to the floor.  
  
Nathan moved to Lucas' side and quickly began to untie his hands.  
  
"I didn't tell," Lucas whispered. "They wanted me to, but I didn't."  
  
"Oh Lucas," Nathan said, "I'm sorry this happened."  
  
"Not your fault," Lucas told him. "I didn't tell."  
  
Nathan kneeled next to Lucas' face and brushed the sweaty hair from his face. Lucas tried to raise   
his head but he couldn't. "I am so proud of you," Nathan told him. "You did what you had to do to protect   
seaQuest and the people on it."  
  
Lucas smiled weakly at him. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment and he felt his dad untying   
his feet, but he was too sore to look.  
  
Yelling and gun fire drew Nathan's attention to the corridor. He quickly grabbed his weapon and   
ran to the still open door. He shut the door and backed up. He shoved Lucas' cot to the far wall with Lucas   
still on it. Then he positioned himself to fire. He raised his gun and placed his finger on the trigger.  
  
He watched as the door slowly opened and he dropped his gun in relief as he saw Commander   
Hitchcock and Lieutenant O'Neill enter the room.  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes, but I need Dr. Levin here quick. Lucas is hurt. Status Commander."  
  
"We believe all the hijackers have been captured. Security is searching the boat for any still   
hiding. Commander Ford is on the bridge. He sent us here to look for you when he saw all the bod…um,   
when he saw it." She had seen Lucas listening to her and she figured he had enough to worry about. He   
didn't need to hear that the bridge was covered in corpses.   
  
"Commander, I want you on the bridge with Ford. Set a course for the nearest UEO base. Get Dr.   
Levin in here."  
  
"Aye, sir," Katie said.  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, get in touch with the UEO, give them our position, let them know that we are back   
in command of our ship and that we are coming home."  
  
"Yes, sir," Tim said. "Should I have Chief Crocker come and remove these three before they   
wake up?"  
  
"Yes, please," Nathan said. He went to his bathroom and wet several washcloths and headed back   
to Lucas. He knew the cuts had to be cleaned but it was going to hurt like hell. Plus Lucas still needed to   
have his shoulder reset. He simply laid the cold clothes across Lucas' back.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes. The cold felt good against the burning sensation that covered every inch   
of his back. He saw his Dad kneel down again next to his face and closed his eyes again as he gently wiped   
the sweat and tears from his face.  
  
"Dr. Levin will be here in a minute, then we'll get you fixed up."  
  
"It hurts," Lucas moaned.  
  
"I know," Nathan said. He looked at the washcloths he had laid on Lucas' back. They had been   
white, but now they were stained bright red. He looked up to see Chief Crocker enter the room with Shan.   
They were there to remove the prisoners but the both stopped to stare when they saw Lucas.  
  
"Is he alright, Cap?" Crocker asked.  
  
"He will be," Nathan replied, and didn't elaborate.  
  
Crocker simply nodded and motioned for Shan to help him with the prisoners.  
  
"Take Hawk first," Nathan said. He wanted that son-of-a-bitch out of the room. Finally Dr. Levin   
walked in carry his bag. He saw two nurses with him along with a stretcher.  
  
"What happened?" Levin asked.  
  
"He has a dislocated shoulder and he was whipped," Nathan said. He saw Levin flinch as he   
carefully pulled away the cloths covering Lucas' back.  
  
"Good God," Levin said. He started digging through his bag. "Why did they do that?"  
  
"He refused to give them the override codes to the weapons," Nathan said, a touch of pride in his   
voice.  
  
"Lucas, I'm going to give you something to make you sleep. Trust me, you don't want to be   
awake when I set your shoulder, okay," Levin said.  
  
"Okay," Lucas replied. Levin injected him in his arm and in a matter of seconds he was out.  
  
Nathan watched as Levin and the nurses lifted Lucas and held him in position. Levin grabbed his   
arm and gave a strong twist and a jerk. The sound of Lucas' arm going back into place made him almost   
want to be sick.   
  
"Okay, let's get him to med bay so we can treat his back and immobilize his arm," Levin ordered.  
  
"How long will Lucas be unconscious?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I gave him a pretty strong sedative, I figured he could use the rest. I'd say at least six hours."  
  
"Okay, I have to go to the bridge. If anything happens contact me at once."  
  
"Sure Captain."  
  
  
Nathan went to the bridge. He saw a med team already carrying the bodies out of the bridge.   
Secretary Noyce was on screen talking with Ford.  
  
"Nathan, I'm glad to see you're okay," Bill said.  
  
"Thanks, has the commander filled you in on our situation?"  
  
"Yes, we're expecting you at Pearl in about nine hours where seaQuest will be dry docked. I still   
can't believe that Andrea Dre was behind this."  
  
"Bill, I need to talk to you in private, Mr. O'Neill, please transfer the Secretary to the wardroom."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The screen on the bridge blinked out and Nathan walked to the wardroom where he turned on the   
vid-link.  
  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Bill asked.  
  
"I need something looked into and it needs to be done discretely."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't know if Ford had the chance to explain everything to you, but this was more than just an   
attempt to steal the seaQuest. It was also a plot to kidnap Lucas. NAP wanted to force him to develop   
weapons using his vocorder and to create a fleet of Stingers the carried weapons."  
  
"No, I wasn't aware of that," Bill said. "All this trouble to capture a kid."  
  
"Not just a kid, Bill, but Lucas. My son!"  
  
Bill nodded. He could understand how Nathan felt. He'd kill anyone who tired to hurt his   
children.  
  
"There's more, though," Nathan continued. "Dre mentioned that the UEO also wanted to use   
  
Lucas, and that Section Seven had actually had plans to kidnap him, until I adopted him. After the   
adoption they felt it was too risky then. I need to know if this is true. A woman committed suicide on my   
bridge because she felt so guilty over her people torturing Lucas. I told her that the UEO wouldn't do that   
kind of thing, but I'm starting to wonder. Was Dr. Wolenczak manipulated into having Lucas put on the   
seaQuest?"  
  
"Nathan, I was the one who convinced Lawrence to put Lucas on seaQuest, but not for the reasons   
that Dre implied. I knew the kid was miserable at home. Lawrence neglected him as did his mother. And   
then there was you. I wanted you on seaQuest. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Lucas' presence   
might help to convince you to stay. I admit I'm guilty of manipulation, of Lawrence, you, and Lucas, but I   
had only good intentions for what I did. I swear. I'm just happy that things worked out like I had hoped."  
  
"Fine, but what about Section Seven?" Nathan continued. "Are they going to try and take Lucas?"  
  
"I wish I had an answer for you on that one, but the truth is I don't know what they are planning.   
Everything they do is on a need to know basis, and even though I'm the Secretary General they often feel I   
don't need to know. I can try to do a little digging to see if a plan had been put in place. I can also make   
sure that the word is put out that under no circumstances is Lucas to be touched."  
  
Nathan ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. Then he looked back at Bill. "Thanks,   
I would appreciate that." He sat down heavily into his chair.  
  
"Nathan, are you alright?" Bill asked.  
  
"No. No I'm not alright. Bill, when I was on my island, I felt nothing, and you know what, at the   
time I didn't care. I wasn't aware that I no longer felt anything. But now I have Lucas and Kristin, and I   
swear, I feel like I live in constant fear of losing them. It certainly doesn't help that almost every month   
some major disaster happens to come along and hurt them. Damn it, it was just three months ago that   
Lucas was in a coma for two weeks. Five months ago he was taken by Cobb. Now Lucas is back in med   
bay with a busted shoulder and his back has about twenty bleeding slashes across it. Not to mention Hawk   
almost strangled him, AND Lucas had to sit and watch as Hawk killed Charlie. It may sound   
inconsequential to you, but that kitten meant a lot to him."  
  
"What are you getting at, Nathan?" Bill asked, suspecting he knew what the answer was.  
  
"I'm saying, that I'm going to talk to Lucas when he wakes up, and if he'll agree, I'm leaving   
seaQuest."  
  
"Nathan, stop, think about what you're saying."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying. Lucas and Kristin have both been hurt, repeatedly, because of   
this job."  
  
"Can you at least stay until we find a replacement for you," Bill asked.  
  
"Commander Ford is more than capable of running seaQuest in my absence," Nathan said.  
  
"Then for me, don't quit. Take a leave, take an entire month if you want, just don't outright quit,"   
Bill begged. "Besides, you haven't even talked to Kristin yet. Is it fair to her to make this kind of a   
decision with out even considering her feelings on the matter, or Lucas'? Has it occurred to you they may   
not want to leave."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to both of them. I just have to do what's best for my family, and I'm not   
sure if being here is what's best anymore."  
  
"Fine," Bill finally relented. "Let me know what you decide to do, and I'll look into the Section   
Seven problem for you."  
  
"Thanks, Bill." Nathan broke the connection and went back to the bridge. He had a lot of work to   
do before they arrived at Pearl. He needed to have a briefing and reports needed to be filed. Plus the   
prisoners needed to be attended to. But before he did any of that, he needed to call Kristin and let her know   
what had happened. He knew she'd be back on the next available launch, and he hated to interrupt her   
conference, but he also knew that she'd skin him alive if he didn't tell her. They had promised each other   
to face these things together, and right now he needed her. He had a big decision to make and she had to be   
part of that decision.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
Nathan was sitting beside Lucas waiting for him to wake up. He was trying not to fall asleep.   
The past five hours had been a whirl wind of activity and now that he was sitting and alone he felt the days   
events catching up with him. Also, his back and hip were hurting from the blows he had taken there. He   
wondered if he should talk to Lucas alone about leaving seaQuest, or if he should talk to the two of them   
together. He suspected that the correct thing to do would be to discuss it together, but if he did it one on   
one he could probably convince them easier. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe he should just take a month off   
to collect his thoughts and make a final decision then.  
  
He looked at Lucas. He was laying on his stomach, his arm had been strapped to his side so he   
couldn't move it. There was so much gauze wrapped around his back and chest that he almost looked like   
a mummy. He had received stitches in some of the cuts. His eyes came to rest on the dark purple bruises   
that circled Lucas' neck. The boy was going to be sore for a very long time.  
  
The memory of Lucas telling him that 'he didn't tell' came to his mind. Lucas had wanted him to   
be proud of him. He hadn't wanted to let him down, so he took the beating that Hawk dished out to him.   
  
He had told Lucas that he was proud of him. That he had been brave.  
  
God, what a terrible thing to be proud of. Good job son, you got the shit beat out of you, but   
daddy's real proud that you were so brave. At this very moment military life disgusted him. At this very   
moment he was disgusted to be part of military life.  
  
He raised his head when light flooded the room from the door opening. He put on a weak smile   
when he saw Kristin step into the room. He stood up and took her into his arms.  
  
"I came as soon as I could," she said.  
  
"I suspected you would," Nathan replied.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
"He'll live, but he's going to be very uncomfortable for quite some time."  
  
"How are you?"   
  
"At this moment I can't answer that question," he told her.  
  
"Can't or won't?" Kristin prodded.  
  
"Can't. I can't answer because I don't know what the answer is," he told her honestly. "Kristin,   
I'm seriously thinking about leaving seaQuest."  
  
"What?" she said, surprised by what he'd said.  
  
"I need to know how you would feel about leaving here. It doesn't have to be permanent. Bill   
said I could have a month to make a decision. We could go to the island, or anywhere you want, and just   
live like normal people for a little while, then make a decision one way or the other."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"All I want is for you and Lucas to be safe. No monsters, no terrorists, no more people trying to   
exact revenge on us, just a little peace and quiet. There are other places to do research besides seaQuest."  
  
"That's true," Kristin replied. "Have you talked to Lucas yet?"  
  
"No, I've been waiting for him to wake up."  
  
"You sound pretty serious about this."  
  
"I am, but I won't force this decision on you and Lucas. If we leave, then it will be because we   
are agreed. I won't have you two resenting me later on."  
  
"I understand. If I'm honest, I have to admit that I like being on seaQuest, this is an incredible   
opportunity for me. However, I think a month off might be a good thing. I think we should save any final   
decisions till then. I'm willing to leave if Lucas is."  
  
Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. 'One down, only one more to go,' he thought to himself. Lucas   
moaned in his sleep. Nathan quickly slid his chair back over next to him. He watched as the boys eyes   
slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Dad," came the hoarse whisper.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo. I'm right here." Nathan gently squeeze his hand. He'd wait till morning to talk to   
Lucas. Right now he just needed to be cared for and to rest without heavy decisions weighing on his mind.  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Two days later Nathan found himself still in med bay. Kristin was finally releasing Lucas today   
and they were going to stay on the base in Pearl while seaQuest went into the dry dock. The damage from   
the explosions had started adding up as maintenance began working on the boat. There was the hull breach   
that needed to be fixed, several systems were going to need new wiring, several consoles were ruined when   
they blew up or caught fire, and large ceiling panels had fallen in several places on the ship.  
  
Many of the crew members were also suffering minor injuries from being thrown around when the   
shock waves hit. Mostly it was just spranged ankles, wrists, or bruises, but a couple had a few broken   
bones.  
  
Nathan held out Lucas' pants for him to slip on.  
  
"Dad, I can dress myself," the boy insisted. Lucas had been very irritable the past two days.   
Nathan figured it was from all the discomfort he was in. Plus the boy had hardly gotten any rest, the   
nightmares had returned with a vengence. Nathan was just as tired since he had slept in med bay the past   
two days with Lucas.  
  
"Fine, here you go," Nathan said, handing Lucas his pants. He watched as the boy struggled to   
put them on. With his right arm in a sling, he wasn't getting very far. Lucas dropped the pants in the floor   
and picked them up to try again. He got one foot in, and then would have fallen flat on his face if Nathan   
hadn't reached out to balance him.  
  
"Ready to except some help now?" Nathan asked. He was surprised when Lucas threw the pants   
across the room.  
  
"Damn it!" Lucas yelled. He turned his back to Nathan and with his good hand hit the bunk.  
  
"Calm down, Lucas. Getting upset isn't going to help anything," Nathan said calmly as he went to   
pick up the pants. "Now sit down and let me help."  
  
Lucas plopped down on the bed and reluctantly complied.   
  
"Dad, do we have to do this today?" Lucas asked. He couldn't believe the UEO wanted to talk to   
him, make him relieve this.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Nathan said. "I tried to get them to wait a few days, till you were feeling a bit   
better, but the General insisted on having the briefing today.  
  
"But why do I have to go? I'm not in the military. I've never been part of a briefing before. I just   
had to tell you and then you told them. Why is this one different?"  
  
"I think because part of the plan was for NAP to capture you. I guess the General wants to hear   
your thoughts on the situation."  
  
"But I don't want to talk to him," Lucas whined. "I'm…I'm not ready."  
  
"Lucas, I'll be right there with you the whole time. You're a minor so they can't question you   
alone. I promise," Nathan told him. That was a fact that Nathan had insisted upon. He didn't tell Lucas,   
but the fact was he was angry. The UEO had no right to put the boy through this, and Lucas was right, he   
wasn't military. Nathan had no intention of letting Lucas out of his sight today.  
  
Lucas hissed when his Dad removed the sling from his arm so they could put his shirt on him. At   
least Lucas could button the buttons himself. With all the bandages on his back he looked like he was   
slightly hunchback. His dad put the sling back on and then he put on Lucas' shoes and tied them.  
  
"I feel like a baby," Lucas complained.  
  
"Don't worry so much. Your shoulder will be better soon," Nathan said, "as will your back."  
  
"It's funny, when I came here I wanted a scar. I never thought I'd end up with so many in such a   
short amount of time. I mean, I got one by my kidney from the surgery, and now I'm going to have   
probably ten of them across my back, not to mention that it looks like I tried to slit my own wrist from   
where the handcuffs cut me. I don't think I want anymore," Lucas said sadly.  
  
Nathan stood in front of him and Lucas leaned his head onto his shoulder. Nathan almost hugged   
him but stopped, remembering his back. Instead he lifted a hand and placed it on the back of Lucas' head.   
Yes, Lucas would have scars from this, but he wasn't so concerned with the physical ones, no, the more   
damaging ones were the emotional ones. He wondered if Lucas would ever recover from his emotional   
wounds. Damn General Pulaski for making Lucas go through this today.  
  
Kristin knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Are you two ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," Nathan said. Lucas slipped off the bed and they left the small room.   
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Kristin was angry and try as she might she couldn't help but show it. He temper often had a mind   
of it's own but she was working hard to keep it in check. She knew this wasn't Nathan's fault, that he had   
fought like hell for Lucas to not have to do this today. But General Pulaski had threatened to bring him up   
on charges for disobeying a direct order if he and Lucas didn't come for the briefing today.  
  
Still that didn't mean that Kristin had to like the fact that Lucas was about to be put through this.   
Lucas had been severely traumatized by this. It wasn't just the torture, but it was also what Dre had told   
him, and seeing her head get blown off, and seeing Charlie shot. It had been too much.  
  
Lucas hadn't even wanted to leave med bay long enough to go with Nathan to the mess. Instead   
he asked them to bring his meals there. Lucas hated med bay, so for him to do that showed that something   
was wrong. And the nightmares. The last two nights he had woke up screaming like a banshee, kicking   
and striking out at everything and anything.. The first night Kristin had actually put Lucas in restraints   
after she sedated him to make sure he didn't further injure his shoulder.  
  
They rode in silence in the car. She saw that Lucas continually looked around, as if he was   
expecting something to happen. She put a hand on his leg and he looked at her. She saw pure terror in his   
eyes. He hadn't looked this scared when Cobb had kidnapped him.  
  
"It's going to be okay," she told him.  
  
He nodded but didn't reply.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the UEO headquarters and they all got out. Nathan put a hand on   
Lucas elbow and led him into the building. He noticed that Lucas looked like he was about to bolt any   
second.  
  
Lucas walked slowly through the glass doors and saw the two armed guards standing at their   
posts. He felt his heart and breathing start to quicken. He couldn't get Dre's words out of his head. She   
had said that he had enemies everywhere. The UEO wanted him, section seven wanted him, NAP wanted   
him. Lucas had a seat in the lobby while his Dad told them they were there.  
  
"Yes, the General is waiting for you. Go on up, room 314," the receptionist said.  
  
Lucas stood up and followed his dad in the elevator. He watched the doors close and he suddenly   
felt trapped. He had enemies everywhere. Why did General Pulaski want to talk to him? Was it a set up?   
Where they going to take him away form his Dad and Kristin?   
  
He jumped when the doors opened and again he saw two armed guards standing on opposite sides   
of the hall. He knew that they were just part of security, but the sight of the weapons made him nervous.   
They started walking down a long hallway. Lucas' breathing began to quicken with each step he took.   
They reached room 314 and his Dad knocked.  
  
"Come in," came the response form behind the door.  
  
Nathan opened the door and they stepped inside. Lucas saw four men all in uniform waiting for   
them. He watched as his Dad and the men all said hello to each other. Someone spoke to Lucas but he   
didn't respond. He looked at the sparse room. All that was there was a long table and chairs. Tacky   
pictures had been hung on the walls but they did nothing to make the room look better.   
  
Lucas stared at the table, and in his mind he suddenly saw his cot. Then he saw himself laying on   
it, tied down, covered in blood. A hand on his shoulder made him almost jump out of his skin. He looked   
up to see his Dad staring at him worriedly. His Dad was talking to him. For some reason Lucas couldn't   
make out what he was saying. All he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat in his head. Lucas   
suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. He felt his body taking in air, but it didn't feel like it was enough. He   
couldn't breath, why couldn't he breath. He felt hands grabbing at him, trying to keep him steady. He   
fought the hands, he didn't want anyone to touch him.   
  
"NO!" he screamed. He backed away from everyone in the room. He pushed himself into the   
corner and ignored the pain he was causing in his back. He still couldn't breath. He saw that he was in the   
floor. How had he gotten there? He drew in deep ragged breaths but he was starting to feel lightheaded.   
Someone grabbed his face and lifted it up. He saw his Dad looking him in the eyes. He was talking again   
but again he didn't know what he was saying. Lucas closed his eyes and welcomed the blackness.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas!" Nathan said, shaking the boy lightly.  
  
"He's having a panic attack," Kristin said, quickly grabbing Lucas' wrist to take his pulse.   
  
Nathan grabbed Lucas' face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Son, look at me. It's okay, it's   
okay. You need to relax, no one's going to hurt you." He saw Lucas look at him, but he could tell that   
Lucas was past understanding. Then Lucas' eyes closed and his body went limp.   
  
"Damn it," Nathan said. "Does he need to get to the hospital?" he quickly asked Kristin.  
  
"No, but we have to get him out of here," she said. "He can't be here when he wakes up."  
  
"We can take him to sick bay down stairs. We can have the meeting there too, if necessary,"   
General Pulaski said.  
  
"There will be no meeting today!" Kristin spat. "Does this child look like he's ready for an   
interrogation?"  
  
"This isn't an interrogation, it's a briefing," the General corrected.  
  
"Do you really think he knows the difference," she demanded. "I am his doctor, and I forbid this.   
I'm not risking this boy's sanity just because you have a few questions. Questions that you could have   
gotten the answer for if you had read the Captain's report!"  
  
"Excuse me doctor, but you are not in charge here," General Pulaski said coolly.  
  
"Maybe she isn't, but I'm Lucas' parent and since he's a minor it's my call. Lucas is leaving,"   
Nathan said. He slid his arms under his son and lifted him off the floor. Kristin and one of the other men   
helped Nathan to stand up.  
  
"Captain, you are under orders to stay here," the General said.  
  
"I'm assuming that you have talked to Secretary Noyce and he informed you that I was going to   
take a month leave of absence," Nathan said.  
  
"He had mentioned it," General Pulaski replied.  
  
"Well, my leave is starting right now," Nathan said, and then he exited the room with Lucas in his   
arms, Kristin following behind him.   
  
They received several strange looks as they made their way through the lobby and back to the car.   
Kristin crawled into the back seat and accepted Lucas from Nathan. She rested Lucas' head in her lap.   
Nathan got in the front seat and drove away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kristin asked.  
  
"We're going back to seaQuest to pack. After that I don't know. I just know I want to get far   
away form here."  
  
"You think she was telling the truth, don't you?"  
  
"Who?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Dre."  
  
"I don't know," Nathan said. "That's what's bothering me. I hate not knowing. All I know is   
what I feel, and I feel like my family is in danger."  
  
Kristin was surprised when Nathan pulled over at a pay phone. Without saying a word he got out   
and made a call. She felt Lucas start to stir in her lap. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in   
confusion.  
  
"Welcome back," she said gently.  
  
"Where are we?" Lucas asked. "Oh my god," he quickly gasped. "I totally lost it didn't I. I   
mean, I completely freaked out in front of the general."  
  
"Yeah, you lost it, but it's okay. Nathan's making a phone call right now. Then we are going to   
go pack and we are going on vacation for an entire month. Won't that be nice?"  
  
"A month!" Lucas said, sitting up.  
  
"Yep, Nathan figured we could use the break. Spend a little time living like normal people. A   
house, a yard, maybe somewhere on the beach."  
  
"But what about seaQuest?" Lucas said. "I mean, that's our home."  
  
"Lucas, seaQuest is a boat. A home is where your family is. It's where the people you love are.   
Besides, it's only for a month. We'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I guess," Lucas said, still not sure about leaving seaQuest for that long. A week of shore leave   
was one thing, but an entire month.  
  
Nathan got back in the car and turned the engine. "Who did you call?" Kristin asked.  
  
"An old friend," Nathan replied and then drove them back to the boat. "Glad you're awake, kiddo.   
You feeling okay now?"  
  
"Uh huh, but I'm sorry about what happened. I can't believe I did that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I never should have agreed to the meeting. I knew you weren't   
ready. I'm sorry I put you through that."  
  
"You didn't know I would freak out. I'm just glad I didn't do anything really embarrassing like   
pee my pants."  
  
Nathan laughed. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor, even if it is a slightly twisted   
one."  
  
"Are we really going to leave seaQuest for a whole month?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it sounds. The boat is going to be in dry dock for two weeks for   
repairs, and then it isn't set to leave port for another week after that since so many of the crew are all   
banged up. So we will only miss a week of duty," Nathan said. He saw that that seemed to appease Lucas.   
He didn't even mention the fact that they might not ever being returning. Now wasn't the time.  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
Four hours later they were at the Best Western. Lucas wondered why his Dad had only gotten one   
room. In all their time traveling together they had always gotten at least two rooms, or they'd get a suite   
with three bedrooms. Lucas laid on his good side on the bed and flipped through the TV channels.   
  
"So have you decided where we are going to go?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Not yet. I don't want to go to my island. It's too obvious. I don't want to stay in the states,   
either."  
  
"I have the perfect place," Kristin said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We can stay with my mum in England. The house is positively huge, there'll be plenty of room,   
plus I haven't been home in about three years. It'll work perfectly. Lucas can even get to meet his future   
Nana."  
  
Nathan seemed to think about for a bit. "I like it. That's a good idea," he smiled. "Although, I'm   
not to sure how I feel about meeting my future mother-in-law."  
  
"Not to worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine," she laughed. "I better call her and tell her we're   
coming."  
  
"Tell her to expect us by late tomorrow night," Nathan said. "God, we're practically on the other   
side of the world. What are we talking, about a twenty hour flight?"  
  
"Something like that," Kristin agreed.  
  
"A twenty hour plane ride?" Lucas asked, looking away from the TV. "What are you two talking   
about."  
  
"We're going to Merry ol' England," Nathan said.  
  
"You're kidding," Lucas replied.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to meet my soon to be mother-in-law and you're going to meet you're soon to   
be grandmother."  
  
"Cool," Lucas said.  
  
Nathan walked over to Kristin and whispered to her. "I want you two to stay here. Don't leave   
the room for any reason and don't let anyone in. I'm going to the lobby to make a few phone calls and I   
don't want Lucas to hear."  
  
"Understood," she said.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan gave Kristin a passionate kiss and Lucas just groaned. "Never mind!" he said.  
  
Nathan winked at Kristin and then left the room.  
  
In the lobby Nathan called Bill Noyce. It took a few minutes to get through to him.  
  
"Nathan, thank god you called. Where the hell are you? General Pulaski called me and is   
demanding that you be court martialed."  
  
"I can't tell you where I am. Bill, what have you found out about Lucas?"  
  
"So far nothing much. I've learned that when I was an admiral and was talking with Lawrence   
about having Lucas put on seaQuest that Secretary Dre had also contacted him about having Lucas put   
there. I can't say that comes as a surprise with hind sight being 20/20. But that's all. If the UEO had plans   
for Lucas they seemed to lay with her and her alone. I'm guessing that it was more to do with NAP than   
the UEO."  
  
"You're probably right about that. What about Section Seven? I'm willing to bet that she had her   
fingers in there."  
  
"So far I haven't been able to find out anything. To tell the truth, I might not ever be able to find   
out. They have a way of keeping their secrets secret if you know what I mean," Bill said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Luckily I actually know two people in there. I'm going to call them and see if   
they can help."  
  
"Who are they?" Bill asked.   
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, Bill, but I think it's probably better for all parties involved if you   
don't know."  
  
"Fine, just be careful. I don't have to tell you just how dangerous it is to mess with them."  
  
"I will," Nathan said.  
  
"So are you going to come back to seaQuest in a month?"  
  
"Once I know for sure that Lucas is safe, we might come back."  
  
"That's not much of an answer," Bill said.  
  
"I know, but it's the best I can give you at the moment."  
  
"Nathan, watch your back, and I hope everything works out for you, Lucas, and Kristin. If I can   
help in any way you call me."  
  
"Thanks, Bill. I'll talk to you later, but don't be surprised if you don't hear from me in a while."  
  
"Okay, good luck, Nathan."  
  
Nathan disconnected and then placed a call to Lieutenant Danforth and then one to Commander   
McKay. Both worked for Section Seven, and both owed him a favor. It was time to call in those favors.  
An hour later Nathan stepped back into the room. He was surprised to find Kristin trying to   
restrain Lucas.  
  
"Dad!" Lucas said and raced to him. He threw himself into Nathan's arms. "Where were you?   
Why were you gone so long?"  
  
"Lucas, I was only gone for an hour and half," Nathan said, confused by Lucas' behavior. He   
looked to Kristin but she simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He started getting agitated about a half an hour after you left," she said quietly. "He was insisting   
on going to look for you."  
  
"You just left, you didn't say where you were going," Lucas said, his voice very close to cracking.  
  
"Lucas, I told you he went to make phone calls," Kristin said.  
  
"Phone calls don't take an hour and half," Lucas whined.  
  
"Lucas, I was taking care of UEO business. Kristin was using the phone in here so I went to the   
lobby. That's all I did. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yes there is," Lucas said. "They want to break us up, take me away." He was shaking now. "I   
don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me."  
  
"Lucas," Nathan soothed, "I'm not going to leave you and no one is going to take you away. I   
promise. I know what Dre said upset you. It upset me too, a lot, but I'm taking care of it. Honest."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, finally pulling away.  
  
"I should have told you from the start, but I was trying to protect you. I've been in contact with   
Bill. He looked into what Dre said, and he found that Dre did work to have you put on seaQuest, but it   
looks like she was working alone or for NAP, but she wasn't working the UEO to hurt you. The UEO has   
no knowledge of a plot to get you."  
  
"What about Section Seven?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Bill can't find out about them, but I've got two people on the inside who are going to look into it.   
This is why we are leaving for a month. I need time to find out the truth. You can't tell anyone where we   
are going. I mean it, no one."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas, I'm going to protect you. You have to trust me."  
  
"I do," Lucas replied. He leaned his head into his Dad's shoulder once again. Nathan held him   
gently. Everyone in the room was feeling the stress of the moment, and all jumped when there was a knock   
on the door. Nathan quickly moved to his bag and pulled out his hand gun, then he moved to the door and   
looked through the peep hole.  
  
Lucas and Kristin both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Nathan put the safety on and lower   
the gun. Nathan opened the door and greeted the man outside.  
  
"Duncan, I am so glad to see you," Nathan said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Same here Captain, it's been a long time."  
  
Kristin and Lucas both stared as Duncan entered the room. He was without a doubt the biggest   
man they had ever seen. He was easily six and a half feet tall, actually having to duck when he entered the   
room. He was about 250 pounds, but the form fitting shirt he wore showed that it was all muscle. For   
being such a large man, the black man had a surprisingly gentle voice, though it was a bit hoarse. He   
carried a giant duffle bag that made a loud thump when he dropped it on the floor.  
  
Nathan walked Duncan over to them. "Duncan, this is my son, Lucas, and my fiancé Kristin.   
This is Duncan Clark."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kristin said.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas replied, he held out his hand to shake Duncan's and was surprised to see his small   
hand be completely engulfed by the big man's hand. Lucas suspected that Duncan could break him in half   
like a toothpick if he wanted to.  
  
"Duncan worked for me a long time ago. We hired him to try and find Robert when he went   
missing. He's a good friend and I trust him," Nathan said.  
  
"Trust him to do what?" Lucas asked.  
  
"To protect you," Nathan said. "He's going to escort us to the airport and fly with us when we   
leave the country. He's going to personally pulverize anyone who tries to do anything to you."  
  
"Oh," Lucas replied. He looked up at he man once again. He was an intimidating sight to behold.  
  
"Don't worry Lucas, I won't bite," Duncan laughed. "At least, not you, that is."  
  
Lucas smiled. "So, uh, what do you do, exactly, besides looking like a WWF wrestler's worst   
nightmare?"  
  
"Lucas!" Kristin admonished, but Duncan only laughed.  
  
"I'm a private detective of sorts, sometimes a personal body guard. I help people who have   
problems."  
  
Kristin wasn't sure if she liked that answer. She decided not to ask what kind of problems he   
fixed. Something told her she didn't want to know. She didn't doubt though that the man could protect   
Lucas. Only a fool would take on Duncan.  
  
"We can leave for the airport just as soon as I put together your fake id's and passports," Duncan   
said. "Plus, it'll only take me a few minutes to get you a credit card in your new name."  
  
"Cool," Lucas said. He had a feeling he was going to like this guy. "What kind of system are you   
using?"  
  
"Why, you know something about computers?" Duncan asked.  
  
"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Nathan laughed. "But you can talk about that   
later. Right now I want us to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
  
Part two coming soon!!  
  
  



End file.
